It's (not) a love letter
by Nanunita
Summary: Después de mucho intentarlo, mientras los fuegos artificiales anunciaban el inicio del nuevo año, Tsukishima lo besó. ¡Alguien que le recuerde a Kuroo cómo se respira, por favor!
1. Parte I: It's (not) a love letter

**Summary:** Después de mucho intentarlo, mientras los fuegos artificiales anunciaban el inicio del nuevo año, Tsukishima lo besó. ¡Alguien que le recuerde a Kuroo cómo se respira, por favor!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y sus descripciones no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. La historia a continuación por otro lado, es mía. Surgió de una graciosa carta que circulaba por internet, con motivo de San Valentín.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Is (not) a love letter**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde año nuevo, Kuroo estaba sumamente feliz. ¿La razón? Aquella noche vieja, apenas marcaron las 00, Tsukishima lo besó.

Vale, debería haberlo besado él para que el relato terminara de ser perfecto, pero Dios sabe las veces que lo estuvo intentando desde que lo conoció. Todas y cada una de ellas fueron negadas y -aunque le gustaría decir lo contrario- no fueron precisamente rechazos amables: vinieron con cachetadas, insultos y toda la cosa.

Es que Kei era especial.

Demasiado especial le había salido el cabrón.

Si no estuviera convencido de que era su alma gemela no lo hubiera intentado tanto tiempo. Él es Kuroo después de todo, con el solo chasquido de sus dedos podría tener a quien quisiera… menos al más alto del equipo de Karasuno, para su mala suerte.

Había pasado todo el año cortejando al rubio, invitándolo a cenar, al cine, incluso sólo a entrenar. El mayor avance que logró fue que a los dos meses de acoso -digo, de hablarle-, ya le contestaba los mensajes de _whatsapp_. Al principio sólo fueron monosílabos e incluso un que otro «déjame en paz», pero con el paso de las semanas se encontraban charlando hasta entradas horas de la madrugada, con audios y fotos incluidos.

Aunque desde el comienzo le había dejado en claro que quería estar con él, Kei pasaba olímpicamente cada una de sus insinuaciones.

No era molesto, al contrario, le hacía gracia que se esforzara tanto en ser inmune a sus encantos: amaba los retos.

Él iba a enamorar a Tsukishima como sea, quizás perdiendo la dignidad mil veces pero lo lograría. Porque, siendo sinceros, Tetsurou ya había planeado la casa, el auto y los gatitos que iban a adoptar desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Y hablo en serio. Una noche de lluvia camino a casa se encontrarían un gato negro de ojos verdes, al que con un poco de trabajo lograría que Kei le dejara nombrarlo «Loki», en honor a su Dios villano favorito. Luego una tarde de verano se les cruzaría en el medio una gatita parda con la patita chueca, producto de algún probable accidente automovilístico, sin dudarlo la llevarían para cuidar y bautizarían como Wanda. Quizás unos meses después llegaría a sus vidas un pequeño gatito con curioso pelaje amarillo y ojos celestes al que por supuesto, llamarían Naruto. De esa forma, Kuroo tenía planeado los nombres de al menos cinco felinos más.

Dejando de lado los planes de vida del moreno, Tsukishima le había contado que viajaría a Tokio para pasar las fiestas con su hermano, quien vivía allí por su trabajo. Tetsurou estaba emocionado, era la primera vez que el rubio iría a su ciudad por algo que no estuviera relacionado al voleyball y ya había preparado todo un itinerario de lugares a los cuales un turista le interesaría visitar.

Dicho y hecho, durante esas dos semanas recorrieron la ciudad de punta a punta, comieron en diferentes restaurantes y en puestos de la calle, pasearon por el sistema de trenes, las tiendas de deporte, jardines floreados, librerías e incluso fueron al cine. Kuroo consideró que esas salidas eran citas, por lo que en todo momento intentó tomarlo de la mano y besarlo. Creo que todavía tiene moretones de los golpes que recibió por el atrevimiento. Uno especialmente doloroso fue cuando quiso besarlo en la cafetería, consiguiendo un fuerte golpe en la nariz causado por el menú que se interpuso entre ellos -con un empujón para nada suave- y risas de parte de todos los que estuvieron presentes.

También probó robarle un beso cuando estaba distraído en la tienda de cómics, curioseando un manga de vampiros para decidir si lo compraba o no. Sólo digamos que Tsukishima sabe dar buenos derechazos, eso si apartamos la patada en los testículos que le dio al querer acorralarlo en el acuario, frente a las mantarrayas que podía jurar que se rieron al ver sus lágrimas de dolor. O el puntapié que le escoció cuando intentó meterle la lengua hasta la garganta a mitad de película en el cine. ¿Cómo iba a saber que la parte de la dolorosa muerte del protagonista no sería un buen momento?

Incluso le rechazó la mano cuando subieron al Skytree, lo cual ya lo consideró el colmo de los colmos. No había un lugar más romántico que ese, alguien que le avise al de lentes por favor.

Con todo eso, decidió que mejor iba a esperar unos meses más antes de volver a intentar besarlo. Y entonces, sucedió.

Había pasado por el departamento del hermano de Kei, para llevarlo a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que iba a dar lugar esa noche. Caminaron con las manos en sus propios bolsillos y las bufandas bien puestas, el frío calaba hasta los huesos. Al llegar a la ribera del río -el mejor lugar, según Kuroo- se sentaron a esperar sobre el césped.

Hablaron un buen rato, se rieron y sin darse bien cuenta de cómo sucedió, sus manos quedaron entrelazadas. En ese momento la lluvia de fuegos artificiales apareció en el cielo, haciendo sonreír al mayor mientras giró su cabeza para hablarle al rubio.

— _Tsukki, feliz año nue_ — no pudo terminar de decirle, puesto que sus labios se vieron presionados por los del otro. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon de forma similar a cuando ganaba un partido especialmente difícil, se olvidó de cómo se respiraba, de dónde estaban, hasta de su propio nombre. Todo era Tsukishima, él y sus suaves labios besándolo por primera vez.

Al separarse, no pudo evitar mirarlo con una expresión que habrá sido demasiado enamorada, porque el rubio no dudó en darle un manotazo empujándolo, aunque sin soltar sus manos.

— _Quita esa cara, idiota_ — le dijo tratando de ocultar un pequeño sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor.

El resto de la noche se dedicaron a admirar el espectáculo, hasta que terminó y lo acompañó nuevamente al departamento. En la puerta del mismo se acercó para poder besarlo a modo despedida, justo cuando Akiteru abrió y Kei se separó nervioso. Ok, finalmente lo había entendido. Nada de besos cuando hubiera alguien más cerca.

Al día siguiente el rubio volvió a Miyagi, desde entonces no habían podido volver a verse pero hablaban todos los días por mensaje y llamadas.

De eso ya había pasado un mes, se acercaba una fecha que tenía inquieto a Kuroo. Catorce de febrero. San Valentín. El día más cursi del año, el día donde las parejas se intercambiaban regalos y besos.

Hasta ese entonces ese día sólo era uno más, entre el trece y el quince de febrero. Nada de especial, incluso cuando siempre recibía varios chocolates de compañeras del Nekoma. Pero este año se sentía nervioso con un lío de pensamientos dentro de él.

Tenía desde el inicio de enero que no veía a Kei, sólo se habían podido besar una vez y aunque hablaran todos los días nunca aclararon el lugar en que estaban; si estaban saliendo, si sólo eran amigos, si aquel momento en el río sólo había sido producto del ambiente…

Sentía unas ganas enormes de ir hasta Miyagi y pasar ese maldito día a su lado, pero a la vez conocía al rubio y quizás a este no le haría ninguna gracia que fuera hasta allí por esa razón.

Después de todo, no eran novios.

Habló con Kenma sobre su dilema, éste no había despegado sus ojos de la pantalla de su consola mientras lo escuchaba, o algo así creía que hacía. Al final, lo único que le dijo fue: _«Kuro, haz lo que se te dé la puta gana»_.

Gracias Kenma, siempre se puede contar contigo.

Ya en su propia casa, comenzó a planear ese día. Luego de una rápida consulta en el almanaque de su celular, supo que ese año caería sábado. Por lo cual, no tenía ningún inconveniente en ir. Eso era lo principal, pero ahora venía el verdadero problema: el regalo.

Bien, los chocolates quedaban descartados porque él no era una chica como para regalárselos. Sabía los gustos del menor, pero aún así creía que era demasiado viaje como para que un pastel de fresas llegara intacto, quizás un peluche de dinosaurio era exagerado -además de costoso-, lo mismo iba para un par de zapatillas deportivas, vamos, eso sería lo menos romántico del mundo. Ni que fuera su cumpleaños. Hizo nota mental de averiguar cuándo era, por si acaso. Luego de mucho pensarlo, se decidió por hacerle algo tan cliché como lo era una tarjeta.

Tomó papel, un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir:

" _Tsukki:_

 _Sé que no es como si estuviéramos saliendo, pero se sentía raro no decirte nada en este día. Así que, te doy esta carta. No es la gran cosa, ni siquiera tiene corazones dibujados por lo que, básicamente, sólo soy yo diciéndote 'hola'._

 _-Kuroo"_

Sonrió satisfecho al releerlo, le gustaba. Era simple pero al final de cuentas era un detalle no-romántico que demostraba que el otro le importaba lo suficiente como para haber pensado en él al escribirlo. Sólo esperaba no recibir ningún golpe en respuesta, todavía le daban escalofríos al recordarlos.

Ahora sólo quedaba arreglar que Tsukishima lo esperara sin darse cuenta que lo hacía, es decir, darle una sorpresa. Para eso, qué mejor que el chico con pecas, mejor amigo de su no-novio, previamente acosado por él durante uno de los campamentos para que le pasara el número del otro. Sin esperar ni un momento más, abrió su lista de contactos del celular y llamó.

Media hora más tarde y la promesa de devolverle el favor después, tenía todo preparado para el gran día. Si salía como lo planeado, Yamaguchi le pediría a Tsukishima que se encontraran en el parque cercano a la estación de trenes, a las doce del mediodía, para ir juntos a comprarle un regalo a Yachi, la pequeña novia miedosa del pecoso. Poco después de cortar la llamada, una sonrisa estúpida apareció en su rostro al ver en la pantalla de su celular el nombre de Kei, quien acababa de enviarle un mensaje. Moría de ganas de contarle que iría a verlo, pero no, de hacerlo no sería una sorpresa y él realmente quería sorprenderlo.

* * *

Las dos primeras semanas de Febrero se fueron volando, la mañana del catorce despertó sobre las ocho apagando enojado la alarma del despertador. Y por apagar me refiero a que lo destrozó contra la pared. Diablos, Kuroo, el despertador no tiene la culpa de que te hayas quedado hablando hasta las cinco de la mañana con _tu_ chico. Hizo las sábanas a un lado, se levantó perezosamente de la cama y caminó hasta el baño rascándose el trasero por sobre la tela de su pijama. Luego de ducharse, tomó su morral, guardó su billetera y el sobre con la carta en ella y fue directamente a la cocina para tomar un desayuno rápido y poder irse a la estación. Le esperaba un viaje de dos horas y media.

Pasadas las nueve ya estaba acomodado en el tren, enviándole un mensaje rápido al número doce de Karasuno para reconfirmar el plan. «Pecas» le contestó que Tsukki había aceptado encontrarse con él para ir de compras, por lo que sonrió y se recostó sobre la ventana, quedándose dormido sin problemas.

Para las once ya había llegado a Miyagi, agradeció que el tren bala tardara tan poco tiempo en comparación con el autobús escolar que tomaban durante los campamentos. Revisó nerviosamente la hora, todavía faltaban unos largos minutos para el mediodía, por lo que se compró café en un negocio de la estación, sentándose a esperar en un banco cercano. Envió un mensaje a Kei, deseándole un buen día, recibiendo al poco rato una respuesta simple. Sin duda el chico no se esperaba que él estuviera allí.

Ajustó la correa de su morral y se dirigió al parque acordado con Yamaguchi, visualizando a lo lejos al rubio, sentado de espaldas a él con sus auriculares sobre el cuello, revisando su celular a cada rato. Seguro estaba maldiciendo a su amigo por tardar, Tsukki era una persona muy puntual.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente para que el otro no lo viera. Una vez que estuvo detrás de él, habló.

— _Hey_ —pudo ver cómo la espalda de Kei se irguió instantáneamente, girándose al segundo para encararlo con la sorpresa impresa en su rostro. Punto para Kuroo.

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_ —le preguntó a los pocos segundos, volviendo su cara a la normalidad.

— _Me trajo el viento_ —respondió casual, sentándose al lado del rubio, rozando suavemente su hombro con el contrario.

— _Mataré a Yamaguchi_ —dijo entonces el de lentes, dándose cuenta del engaño.

— _Perfecto_ —contestó Kuroo— _Si lo haces no tendré que devolverle ningún favor_.

Tsukishima se permitió relajarse un poco, inclinándose apenas perceptible sobre el hombro del moreno.

— _Déjame ver si entendí, ¿esperas que crea que el viento te trajo hasta aquí, precisamente en este día?_ —le preguntó entonces.

— _A decir verdad, tengo algo para ti_ —aclaró empezando a buscar entre sus cosas.

— _No me gusta el chocola-_ —se calló un momento en cuanto el sobre estuvo frente suyo, luego su rostro adoptó las facciones que solía usar al burlarse de alguien— _¿Una carta de amor? ¿En serio, Kuroo-san?_

— _¡No lo es!_ —dijo el moreno sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, sin duda debía parecer un tomate— _Mejor olvídalo—_ intentó quitarle el sobre de la mano pero Kei lo apartó enseguida, abriéndolo en el momento y comenzando a leer.

Kuroo pudo entonces apreciar las expresiones que iba poniendo conforme sus ojos avanzaban en la lectura, como sus cejas que se fruncían de a ratos y se elevaban en otros, o la forma en que las comisuras de sus labios se movían, batallando para no sonreír.

— _Eres un idiota—_ dijo finalmente al terminar, Tetsurou vio cómo guardaba con cuidado aquel papel nuevamente en el sobre y lo metía en su propia mochila, para luego mirarlo a los ojos y levantarse del lugar. — _Vamos._

— _¿A dónde?—_ le preguntó el moreno, curioso por aquella reacción.

— _A mi casa por tu regalo, no pienso esperar hasta el Día Blanco—_ respondió como si nada el rubio, caminando tranquilamente con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Kuroo no necesitó ni una palabra más para levantarse enseguida y caminar detrás de él.

Definitivamente había valido la pena planificar esa sorpresa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **F** **i** **n**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales:** ¿A quién se le ocurre escribir sobre Año Nuevo y San Valentín en Junio? A mí, claramente. ¡Hola! Para los que leyeron «Screwed _»_ , aquí está lo que les prometí: un KurooTsukki con final feliz. Espero de todo corazón que les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa mientras lo iban leyendo, porque es lo que intenté hacer. Quiero agradecer nuevamente a mi beta _Moonyverse16_ por ayudarme con esto y a todos ustedes que están allí. ¡Un abrazo gigante y nos leemos la próxima!


	2. Parte II: It's not (another) love letter

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroo llevaba toda la tarde haciendo resúmenes de sus clases de física, subrayaba sus fotocopias, hacía notas al pie para no olvidarse lo importante y consultaba en internet si había palabras que no entendía.

Este año había ingresado en la Universidad de Tokio, no quería atrasarse con nada y aprovechaba a fondo sus tardes libres para estudiar. Cursaba por la mañana, estudiaba por las tardes e iba al trabajo de medio tiempo en las noches, luego hablaba una hora con el rubio y dormía.

¿Que cómo lleva todo? Bueno, en realidad quiere llorar, pero no tiene tiempo.

Tsukishima tampoco tenía mucho espacio libre desde que lo nombraron subcapitán de su equipo, además se esforzaba mucho en estudiar para no bajar sus notas y conseguir una beca en la misma universidad que Kuroo, ya que la carrera de Paleontología tenía un mejor programa allí que en otras prefecturas.

Las cosas entre ambos siguieron su ritmo desde San Valentín, logrando congeniar un tanto más y cuando se hacían un tiempo, viajaban para verse. Sin embargo, no era muy a menudo, aun así, los mensajes durante el día y las tranquilas llamadas nocturnas ayudaban a que no perdieran el contacto con su constante comunicación. Lamentablemente, no poseían un título como tal pero le consideraba la relación más seria que alguna vez tuvo o que creyó podría tener, incluso más allá de todos los moretones que adornaban su cuerpo por seguir tratando de besarlo en público.

Kuroo trataba de no pensar demasiado en él mientras estudiaba, trabajaba o dormía. Siempre con el fin de evitar la distracción, cosa que no lograba porque pasaba muy seguido de todas formas.

Decir que estaba enamorado era quedarse corto.

Se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta la cocina, corriendo un poco el cuello de su remera y soplando hacia su pecho, hacía bastante calor para estar apenas en primavera y odiaba saber que el verano sería un golpe mucho peor.

Odiaba los veranos de Tokio con la humedad al 100%, porque no solo el caminar una cuadra lo hacía sudar como si jugara 5 partidos seguidos de vóley, sino que también esponjaba su cabello, pareciendo un muñeco Troll. No, el verano en Tokio no era para nada _cool_.

Inspeccionó el contenido de la heladera y finalmente optó por el jugo de naranja, bebió hasta saciar su sed del envase de cartón sin molestarse en buscar un vaso, total, el único que tomaba de esa marca era él; además las pelotas le pesaban como para lavarlo después, practicidad (flojera) ante todo... igual el agua escasea y el mundo podría terminar. Kuroo no quería ser el culpable de eso. Mejor no lavar el vaso. El planeta se lo agradecería y cuando gane su premio Nobel por sus hallazgos en el mundo de la química, mencionaría que siempre cuidó el agua.

Pero eso era un sueño a futuro y de momento, sus aburridos apuntes de física lo esperaban en su cuarto.

Al volver retomó la lectura, siguió subrayando y remarcando partes. Miró su reloj y con un cálculo rápido supo que le quedaba una hora antes que tuviera que ducharse e ir corriendo al bar familiar donde trabajaba.

Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje al de lentes, sonrió como bobo cuando obtuvo su respuesta casi al instante. Tan solo le había mandado un mensaje de buena suerte en la futura práctica en conjunto con Aoba Johsai, del que le había contado la noche anterior, pero Tetsurou sabía que él apreciaba esos detalles.

Se concentró nuevamente y estuvo tranquilo por un tiempo más hasta que se topó con una fórmula y su explicación debajo, que hizo que frunciera el ceño y volviera a leer. No podía ser. ¿O sí? Lo leyó otras tres veces para asegurarse que no estaba imaginándolo, la física no podía tener algo que se aplicara tanto a ellos, al menos no después de la tercera ley de Newton, _"a toda acción corresponde una reacción en igual magnitud y dirección pero de sentido opuesto"_. Como cuando Tsukishima lo besaba y él... Bueno, lo devolvía, junto con otras cosas.

Una búsqueda de Google después, lo confirmó.

Parece que la física no era tan aburrida después de todo, no si usaba a ellos mismos como ejemplo mientras estudiaba.

Sonrió cuando una idea cruzó por su mente. Tomó uno de los posticks y lo pegó en la esquina de la fotocopia, no tenía tiempo de hacerlo en el momento pero definitivamente lo haría a la vuelta del trabajo, Kei iría el próximo fin de semana a quedarse con Akiteru, por lo que quería tener todo listo con anticipación.

Tarareó una de las canciones del juego favorito de Kenma todo el camino hacia la ducha, esa mierda era pegadiza.

* * *

Al volver a su casa, se quitó el calzado y su camisa de trabajo camino al cuarto, donde se tiró en su cama metiendo la cabeza entre las almohadas. Estaba agotado. Necesitaba unos minutos de tranquilidad antes de poder seguir con su vida. Los clientes estuvieron más molestos que de costumbre y el calor no ayudaba a su humor tampoco.

Su celular sonó con una notificación de un _"me gusta"_ por parte de Tsukki en uno de los videos remix de gatitos que compartió en Facebook por la tarde. Sonrió. Esa era su forma de hacerle saber que ya estaba esperando su llamada.

Se acomodó de costado, abrió su lista de contactos, lo buscó y marcó esperando.

Dos tonos después, Tsukishima contestó.

Todo rastro de mal humor que le quedaba en el cuerpo desapareció al escuchar su voz.

Una hora y un poco más después, cortaron la llamada. Un gran bostezo salió de su boca mientras estiraba sus piernas y brazos, su cama se sentía demasiado cómoda debajo pero no podía darse el lujo de dormir.

No todavía.

Perezosamente, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió nuevamente al escritorio, donde se dejó caer en la silla tomando las fotocopias de la tarde.

Arrancó un par de hojas de su cuaderno, buscó un bolígrafo y dejó que las palabras fluyeran sin problema.

 _"Tsukki:_

 _¿Conoces la ecuación de Dirac? Creería que no, tal vez sí, pero por las dudas es esta: (∂ + m) ψ = 0._

 _Apuesto que te estás preguntando por qué te escribo sobre una ecuación, verás, querido Kei, la respuesta está en su definición: 'Si dos sistemas interactúan uno con el otro en cierto periodo de tiempo y luego se separan, los podemos describir como dos sistemas separados, pero de alguna manera sutil están convertidos en un solo sistema. Uno de ellos sigue influyendo en el otro, a pesar de los kilómetros de distancia o años luz'._

 _Estoy seguro de que lo has entendido pero por las dudas lo explico (un magnífico senpai, como yo, nunca deja de pasar la oportunidad de alimentar la variada curiosidad de su kouhai). Se refiere al entrelazamiento cuántico, o conexión cuántica. Dos partículas que en algún momento estuvieron unidas, siguen estando relacionadas de algún modo. No importa la distancia entre ambas, aunque se hallen en extremos opuestos del universo. La conexión entre ellas es instantánea._

 _A veces la distancia entre Miyagi y Tokio se siente como si fuera tan enorme como la que hay entre el Sol y Neptuno (4.453 millones de km), sin embargo los breves momentos que logramos pasar juntos sirven para que te quedes dentro de mi cabeza y que no pase un día sin pensar en ti. Influyes en mí, Tsukki, de forma que ni siquiera puedes imaginar._

 _¿Sabes? Hacer resúmenes para luego estudiar puede ser aburrido y tedioso si no eres capaz de encontrar cómo relacionarlo con la vida misma, mejor aprovecha tus años de juventud mientras puedas._

 _Para finalizar, esto no es otra carta de amor. Soy simplemente yo, explicándote física y usándome de ejemplo._

 _-Kuroo._

Guardó la carta en su cuaderno, luego debía comprar un sobre, pero eso era algo de lo que el Kuroo del mañana se ocuparía, porque en ese momento estaba listo para dormir.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó y con él, cierto rubio de lentes temprano en la mañana. Kuroo se despertó ansioso unas tres horas antes, no sabía qué hacer con su tiempo libre así que se dispuso a ver unos capítulos de la serie que Bokuto le había recomendado, nunca le iba a admitir que los leones espaciales de la misma se verían bonitos en su repisa. Para cuando se fijó la hora tuvo que salir corriendo, llegó justo a tiempo a la estación de trenes, con un minuto de sobra para normalizar su respiración y quitarse el sudor de la frente que delataba su retraso.

Kei bajó quejándose del dolor de espalda por las horas viajando, mientras le tiraba su mochila para que el otro la llevara. Tetsurou tuvo que refregarse la nariz luego del inesperado golpe, aún así fue capaz de sonreírle con todos sus dientes al decirle "bienvenido de vuelta". Le pareció notar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del contrario, pero no estaba tan seguro porque se giró de golpe empezando a caminar, dejándolo atrás.

Desayunaron juntos en la cafetería favorita del más joven, Kuroo pidió un café negro con tostadas y Tsukishima un latte con la porción de shortcake que siempre mejoraba su humor. Debería agradecer al pastelero de ese lugar, porque mientras que el rubio comía dejó escapar varios suspiros de placer por su sabor, tan concentrado en disfrutar que no notó que Tetsurou lo había grabado para sumar a su colección personal de videos de Tsukki comiendo delicias dulces.

Luego de eso, caminaron por el parque poniéndose al día sobre las cosas que no se contaban por teléfono y después de un rato de deambular sin rumbo fijo decidieron que no estaría mal ir al centro comercial. Como no había tanta gente en ese horario, fueron al cine y poco les importó la película extranjera, que de todas formas era aburrida. En su lugar compartieron una acalorada sesión de besos en los últimos asientos, que prometía llegar a más en cuanto llegaran a la casa del moreno.

* * *

Besó sus labios una vez más y se deleitó con la vista del trasero desnudo de Tsukishima yendo al baño para darse una ducha, le prometió unirse a él en unos segundos. Sería una locura no aprovechar la situación en la que se encontraban, era prácticamente un milagro que el otro no le hubiera dado una patada cuando se lo propuso.

Utilizó el momento a solas para levantarse rápido de su cama (luego lamentarse de esa acción porque le provocó un leve mareo), y buscar aquel sobre que había preparado, lo ocultó en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila del rubio y se dirigió silbando contento hacia el cuarto de baño, no sin antes agarrar otro condón de su escritorio, por las dudas. Seguía sumando cosas para su discurso de ecologista al ganar el Nobel: _cuiden el agua, dúchense de a dos._

* * *

Muy en contra de sus deseos, el fin de semana se fue en un parpadeo y de nuevo se encontró con el lunes golpeándolo en el rostro con una bolsa llena de rocas con nombres de sus responsabilidades. No pudo ir a despedir a Tsukishima a la estación la noche anterior, porque Akiteru había sido más rápido en ofrecerse a acompañarlo y como el finde lo pasaron prácticamente pegados, no podía deprimirse por el tiempo de caridad de los hermanos.

Un día más de rutina, universidad, estudio, trabajo. Ya en la noche, esperó ansioso la señal del rubio dándole _"me gusta"_ a algo y lo llamó. Conversaron tranquilamente por largos minutos, nunca se cansaba de escucharlo, no importaba si el 75% del tiempo eran quejas sobre el "rey" y/o el "enano naranja".

\- Por cierto, Kuroo-san...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Encontré un sobre en mi mochila.

\- Oh. ¿Lo abriste? -preguntó curioso.

\- Dime, ¿ese tipo de cartas románticas se volvieron nuestra cosa? -escuchó preguntarle y se imaginó la cara que le dedicó, la de provocación buscando molestar.

\- No sé a lo que te refieres, Tsukki- le dijo aguantando la sonrisa -Sólo quería contarte una fórmula física.

\- Oh, mis disculpas entonces. Quizá lo llames por lo que realmente son cuando me pidas ser tu pareja -soltó el rubio sin más.

\- Claro que... ¿qué? -el corazón del moreno latió a toda prisa -¿Tsukki? ¿Estás diciendo que quieres ser mi novio?

\- Buenas noches, Kuroo-san.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Tsukki

La llamada finalizó y Tetsurou se quedó viendo la pantalla, que le indicaba la cantidad de tiempo que habían estado hablando -53 minutos, 48 segundos- y no sentía que hubiera ayudado en nada a la ansiedad obtenida en los últimos momentos.

¿Cómo se suponía que dormiría ahora? ¿Cómo iba a aguantar hasta verlo otra vez?

Suspiró derrotado, metió su cabeza en medio de sus almohadas y resistió el impulso de patalear contra su cama como si fuera una colegiala enamorada, no podía caer más bajo que el rubor que ya tenía en las mejillas y la explosión de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Tsukishima iba a pagar por hacerlo sentir así, ya se le ocurriría la forma más cursi y vergonzosa para pedirle ser pareja formal, después de todo, prácticamente le dio el sí esa noche.

Quizás la próxima vez que le escribiera, finalmente, podría llamar a eso una carta de amor.

 **.**

 **.**  
 **¿Fin?**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola, hola! Un año después y resurgiendo de las cenizas del hiatus cual ave fénix, les traigo una continuación que promete tener una tercera parte. Quizá no hoy, ni mañana, pero en algún momento la tendrá.

Espero de todo corazón haberles sacado una sonrisa con esto.

Agradezco de nuevo a mi beta Moonyverse16 por su ayuda, a Kisho- por todos sus consejos y a todos ustedes por dedicar minutos de sus días leyendo!


End file.
